hauntedtvshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zak Bagans
Zak Bagans, also know as Zachary Alexander Bagans is the host and lead investigator for Travel Channel's series' , also working as executive producer and editor. He is also the founder of the (GAC). Zak began his quest into the paranormal after he came face-to-face with the spirit of a suicidal woman who haunted his old apartment building in Trenton, Michigan. This life-changing encounter was the reason that he started gathering evidence of the paranormal to create The documentary feature film, . This award-winning documentary began Bagans' success in television as it aired on the in 2007/08. But it was actually Nick Groff´s idea to make this documentary and eventually the show Ghost Adventures. Nick was the owner at first, but Zak became the owner after he became the star of the show among fans and because Nick eventually left the show after season 10. Hunting ghosts is the passion for Zak as he shows true emotions in his investigations and he also has taken a great interest in a scientific-approach to obtain evidence. In the beginning, he often let other investigators or analyzers analyse their evidence, but as the show grew, they developed their own technology to analyze the evidence they got. Zak also set together with Nick Groff the foundation for the Ghost Adventures Crew, one of the largest Paranormal Organizations in the world with approximately 500 other paranormal societies as their official members or even more. Using a self-described religious, scientific, and emotional approach, Zak is known and criticized for his aggressive and confrontational methods used during investigations, however, he says that he respects the afterlife and only provokes evil entities in order to elicit responses. In a June 2009 interview with the Paranormal Underground magazine, he stated, "I don't want the public perceiving us as the taunting, provocative ghost hunters. We do that only to the bad spirits who we know are attacking the living." Zak also mentioned this concept in various interviews and episodes throughout the series. The GAC members are Zak Bagans, Aaron Goodwin, Billy Tolley and Jay Wasley. Nick Groff used to be a part of the crew, but after he left, Billy and Jay took his place. Ghost Adventures has a total of 16 seasons and over a hundred episodes. Zak Bagans has also made other tv shows about the paranormal, but they didn't turned out to be as successful as Ghost Adventures. Personality Zak is a gentle, calm and mysterious man who loves his fans. He likes to make jokes and to sometimes flirts with female fans. Zak doesn't have a girlfriend. Zak likes to train in the gym and his favorite color is black. He also often wears black clothes. Although Zak is a gentle man, he can be very aggressive towards bad spirits during his investigations. He's a tall, muscular guy with a heavy voice where you shouldn't mess with. Zak also often tells his greatest fears during episodes of Ghost Adventures: heights, snakes, dolls and waxed figures. Those are on Zak’s top three I-don’t-like list. In many episodes, Zak encountered situations involving these fears. Zak likes cars, candies and cookies. He loves to play games and he likes to listen to electronic music and the sound of falling water. He keeps his house very dark because he likes that. Zak is a huge animal friend and has a dog that he rescued called Rosie. He claims that a dog is a pure soul and that the soul of his dog will cleanse his own soul after an investigation. Zac also creates his own songs about the paranormal. He was a former DJ. Zak has seven tattoos- Dracula's Cross on his right wrist, a Celtic cross on his left arm, a winged skull on his back, and unknown others. He also wears a black ring with a cross on his right forefinger and he often wears a necklace. After the documentary Demon House, Zac gained a serious eye condition which made him see double and he was forced to wear special glasses. He sometimes still sees double, even with his glasses, but not as bad as before. He has been to several doctors and they all couldn't explain what was the cause of his double vision. He had the choice to do surgery and he was going to do it, but after hearing that there was a 50% chance of becoming totally blind, he refused to do surgery. Zak Bagans is active on Twitter and Instagram, although it's rare when you get a response from him. Memorable experiences *In Season 1, three parallel linear marks appeared on Bagans' back as he felt a burning sensation in the basement of a former slaughterhouse at Bobby Mackey's Music World. After consulting with bishop, demonologist, and exorcist James Long, Bagans claims that a demonic entity had scratched him. *In Season 2, Bagans believes that he was partially possessed by a spirit for the first time in his life after behaving unusually at the Preston School of Industry. *In Season 3, Bagans believes that a demonic entity had possessed him on Poveglia Island and that he had lost all memory of what happened during the incident. *In Season 4, Bagans underwent an exorcism at Bobby Mackey's Music World, which was revealed in Season 7 during . *In Season 5, Zak stopped the investigation of the Winchester Mystery House due to feelings of grief and sadness, which later tied to the death of his grandmother. These feelings occurred synonymously at the same time his grandmother passed away. *In 2017, Zak opened a museum called Zak Bagans The Haunted Museum. He placed all kinds of haunted objects in there that he collected over the years while he filmed Ghost Adventures. Fans can see these objects during a tour. *In the first episode of Zak Bagans The Haunted Museum, Father Sebastian collapsed and hit the ground hard with his head. He also didn't brake his fall with his arms and his legs flew up into the air. This happened after Sebastian looked inside the Bella Lugosi's mirror, using Zak's technique to lure out an response of the spirit inside the mirror. For several minutes, Sebastian doesn't respond to Zak's callings, although he seems to be awake. This is the first time that somebody else, besides the GAC actually collapsed during an investigation, caused by a spirit. Zak was very concerned and immediately blew off the investigation for Sebastian. As things became even more dark and dangerous for the other guests in the museum, invited my Zak to do an investigation, he blew off the investigation for them as well. *Zak Bagans created a documentary called Demon House. It took him 3 years to film there and complete the documentary because the energy of the house that he was filming was so demonic and overwhelming that he couldn't go there every day to collect evidence. This house affected his whole crew, including himself, leaving him with a serious eye condition that made him see in double vision. *In season 16, the episode Kays Hollow, Zak Bagans was concerned for his crew members because the location they were about to investigate supposed to be very dangerous, although locals who live or lived there claimed on social media that they always come or came there and there never happened anything to them, so no one knows if it's dangerous or not. *Season 16, The Washoe Club Final Chapter was one of the most intense investigations for the crew, as their friends Debbie and Mark, who died in a horrible way, came through. See also *Dark World: Into the Shadows with the Lead Investigator of The Ghost Adventures Crew External links *Official website *[https://www.facebook.com/pages/Zak-Bagans-Ghost-Adventures-Crew-GAC/130987921804 Zak Bagans on Facebook] *[http://twitter.com/#!/Zak_Bagans Zak Bagans on Twitter] Category:Ghost Adventures Crew Category:Peoples